russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Celebrating Holiday Songs In Star-Studded Christmas Special
December 17, 2014 IBC-13’s biggest and rising stars unite for a night as a treat to all Kapinoy this holiday season, proving that the music could hinder IBC from giving happiness and world-class entertainment to Filipinos. Although fun-filled and star-studded, the heart of the two-part special, which airs on Saturday (December 20) and Sunday (December 21) is the Filipino spirit’s resilience and strong faith in times of calamities. “There are times when sudden changes happen when we least expect them. But whatever the season, The Kapinoy Network will continue to make Filipinos experience the real essence of Christmas, which is the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ—our light amidst the darkness,” said IBC chairman Eric Canoy said during the IBC-13 2014 Christmas special titled Isang Bawat Christmas. “If nothing can stop a typhoon, then nothing can also stop us from being together,” remarked IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa during her speech. The show looks back on the devastation caused by ‘Yolanda’ and sheds light on stories of hope from victims who are now picking up the pieces to move on with their lives. Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzdo also shares a meaningful message on how the Filipinos’ strong devotion is bigger than any typhoon and why Filipinos should be thankful that typhoon Ruby left minimal damage compared to Yolanda’s trail of destruction last year. With a string of the country’s top entertainment artists, the IBC-13 2014 Christmas special features crème de la crème at the country's best artists: Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Anja Aguilar and the OPM icon trio APO Hiking Society. T,O,D.A.S. gang are Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Jao Mapa, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi, Melanie Marquez and Wowie de Guzman dance and sing to popular movie musicals Chicago, Moulin Rouge, Burlesque, and The Great Gatsby. Kapinoy favorites such as Manilyn Reynes, Drew Arellano, Robi Domingo, Nicole Andersson, Joey Marquez, Tessie Tomas, Jeffrey Hidalgo. Cara Eriguel, Raymond Bagatsing, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Zoren Legaspi and Maricar Reyes also grace the concert. The hottest love teams featuring Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia, James Reid and Nadine Lustre, and Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Kapinoy heartthrobs like Josh Padilla, Mario Maurer and Slater Young. Jerome Ponce, Michelle Vito, Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Yves Flores and Liza Soberano, Jon Lucas, Bianca Casado, Abigail Macapagal, Mccoy de Leon, Kelly dela Cruz, Alexandra Macanan, Elisse Joson, twins are Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Angelo Pasco, Vangie Martelle, Inah Estrada, Young JV, Shy Carlos, Nichole Baranda, Arvic Tan, Sofia Andres, Kristel Fulgar, Neil Coleta and Chienna Filomeno and 1:43 display their singing and dancing talents, while comedy stars Jon Santos, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Brod Pete (Isko Salvador), Rudy Rodriguez, Ramon Bautista, Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto, Arlene Tolibas, and Blakdyak deliver a surprising production number. Meanwhile, Miguel Aguila, Aria Clemente, Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Cayleen Villamor, Arvin Ventanilla, Hannah Bustillos and Paolo Antenorcruz serenade the audience with heartfelt Christmas songs. The IBC 2014 Christmas special also features timeless Christmas songs with the participation of Louie Ocampo, musical director Freddie Saturno together with The Lover's Melody. The show also showcases a truly meaningful Pinoy Christmas experience as Kapinoy stars perform song numbers that put emphasis on the importance of family, hope, joy, and love this holiday season. Isang Bawat Christmas, the IBC two-part Christmas special premieres on Saturday (December 20) and Sunday (December 21), 10:30PM on IBC Channel 13.